1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector assembly and positioning method of the same, and more particularly to a card edge connector assembly set in a head to head patter.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,211 issued on Mar. 16, 1999 discloses a card edge connector assembly including a standard connector and a reverse connector. The standard connector includes a longitudinal insulative housing, a pair of latching arms extending forwardly from the opposite ends of the insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals fixed in the insulative housing for transmitting signals. A key is located in the insulative housing close to the right lathing arm to prevent the mistaken installed of electrical card. The structure of the reverse connector is similar to the structure of the standard connector and the key of the reverse connector is located in the insulative housing close to the left lathing arm. The standard connector and the reverse connector are set on a circuit board in a head-to-head arrangement, which can shorten the line trajectory connected with the corresponding terminals of the standard connector and the reverse connector.
Due to the opposite ends of the insulative housings of the standard connector and the reverse connector are generally extending rearwardly a distance in order to facilitate the packaging, which causes a certain distance between the standard connector and the reverse connector set by head to head and it is not conducive to the development trend of miniaturization of electrical connector.
Further, the standard connector and the reverse connector are respectively accurate positioning when they are installed to the circuit board, which increases difficulty of installing and is not conducive to simply the process. Furthermore, the circuit board is set up an excessive number of the positioning holes to position the connector is bound to affect the circuit arrangement of the circuit board, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector assembly and its positioning method is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.